One for every member of my family
by Kayla di Nekros Grey
Summary: So...I hated Tris dying and I decided I would come up with another ending. I'm sorry my writing skillz are rusty...if I had any of them at all. I suck at summaries though.


**_A/N: I don't own Divergent!_**

Tris' POV

"No, Caleb." How could I have been so selfish! My parents would never have done that.

As the guards threatened me, I ignored them and tugged the backpack from Caleb.

"Let me," I hissed. He nodded, his eyes blank with fear.

"Goodbye," I hugged Caleb, possibly for the last time in my life and fought back the tears threatening to come.

I shot both of the guards, killed them and put on the clean suit. I traced the three birds on my collarbone, imagining that I was releasing them from a mental cage. One for every member of my family. "Goodbye," I tell Caleb, "Tell Tobias that I never wanted to leave him, but…but duty demands."

"Goodbye," Caleb kissed me lightly on the forehead, just as the alarm bells rang.

I kissed him lightly and turned to meet my fate.

I ran to the door, took a deep breath, looked at the world one last time and went in.

The death serum was intoxicating. It made me lose the will to live…nearly.

I looked around and saw David.

"What the hell why aren't you dead? Oh shit…" He said.

"What the hell! Why the hell aren't YOU dead?" I ask.

"You little…little… THEIF! You must have stolen MY exclusive antidote to the death serum. "His face is purple with anger.

"You got something wrong." I say, trying my best to glare coolly at him. "I am Divergent. I survive on MY OWN."I lunge towards the button that I know will make all of them become blubbering, slobbering, brainless zombies and he fire the gun at my leg. But guess what. I am fast. I am Dauntless.

I leap towards the little box that although, is small, determines the fate of many of the Bureau and hit in the code. I can almost hear Caleb reciting it to Matthew. I can do it. I can do it.

David fires his gun towards me. The bullet is moving through sticky syrup…slowly shooting to me…and then it stops. I wonder if it a hallucination, if I have done everything that I can but suddenly it speeds up. My Dauntless training kicks in and I duck. It hits the second code serum box.

"Bibubibu! Wakiwaki!" The alien sounds I hear are from… from David? Then black dots start dancing in my eyes and I lose consciousness.

I wake up in a white room. White bed. White blanket. People in white clothing. The Bureau's hospital.

"Tris. Tris! TRIS! Wake up, please!" My vision is still blurry and unfocused. I turn my head, see Tobias and Caleb. Tobias is still crying and so is Caleb. They are too depressed to actually see me looking at him.

So I shoot back a remark. "Haven't see you cry much, you know, Four?" Injecting the slightest bit of sarcasm into my words.

"TRIS!" Tobias hugged me. I breathed into his wonderful smell and exhaled deeply.

"Anyway, why am I here?" I ask.

"That little bastard David shot you in the leg. I think you'll be pleased to know that all the people that once worked in the Buereau are now reduced to a bunch of blithering idiots. Not that they weren't before, of course." He answers. I catch his slight attempt at humour and the corners of my mouth twitch.

"You'll have to stay here for the night, let that leg heal. Afterwards, you're all fine. Once you get better with the cane…well you only have to use it for one or two months." The nurse said, a smile tugged at her lips.

"How about her? Why isn't she a blithering idiot?" I ask Tobias.

"She's Erudite, Tris." Tobias replies. He hugs me close and traces the three birds on my collarbone.

**_After the cane, when Tobias and Tris are 37 and 35 respectively_**

I look out at the Pit, where our children are playing fearlessly there.

"Not even 10 and they're already Dauntless." Tobias smiles.

Kay is 8. Karina is 5.

After I was done with the cane, a few months later, we chose to return to Chicago. We preferred Chicago to the Bureau.

Suddenly, Karina comes running to me.

"Mama, mama! Can I get a tattoo?" Karina asks excitedly.

My fingers subconsciously trace the three birds on my collarbone. One for every member of my family.

"Oh, worried about their safety? You're gonna be a great mother." Tobias teases.

"Okay, Karina. Which one do you want?" I ask.

"The one like mama has on her collarbone! One for every member of my family!" Karina squeals, dancing around excitedly. I had never shared why I wanted those birds on my collarbone to anyone alive, except for maybe Tobias. Kay had also requested the very same tattoo, with the very same explanation.

"I should get one next time" Tobias mockingly sighs.

-End-

_**A/N: Now I am satisfied. Tris didn't die. Neither did Tobias. Honestly I don't believe in all that stuff called happily ever after, but still... **_


End file.
